


屠亲者

by LinC229



Series: 屠亲者 [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, 恶人罐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 烟尘、辉光、烈火，或是其它愤怒的具象形式。





	屠亲者

**Author's Note:**

> 完全为满足私欲，吴逻辑，ooc(  
> 狗x恶罐

穿着随性的年轻男人，他的背后喷涂着一只头骨。艾登皮尔斯被他握住了手，十指络合，每一块皮肤都尽可能相贴。也许是因为下雨而这年轻人没有伞——他非常冰凉，即使在不成为风的时刻，年轻人几乎为属于人类的热度而畏缩。

没人能开枪击中一阵烟尘、辉光、烈火，或是其它愤怒的具象形式。对地域犯罪拥有一票否决权的私法制裁者也不行。

“嘶，抱歉！”他说，随即恶劣一笑，漆黑夜里闪着不祥的光，“猜你也不会生气吧。但没想到……”

他从椅背后半弯腰的姿势直起身，颇失望地盯着自己的手掌，反转小臂来回看。窗外有皎洁月光，照不到艾登.皮尔斯被捆牢的椅子，制裁者在面罩里悄悄咳了一口血。年轻人得到力量的方式太过轻易，永远不会理解。

“那不是超能力，戴尔森.罗尔。”

——一如他不会接受。

年长者叹了口气，疲惫地合上眼，仍在坚硬椅背里挺直，不像被他们共同收服的每一位萎靡逃犯。事实上长时间的束缚让四肢失去血供，肋骨裂缝随着呼吸阵痛，心脏很不舒服，艾登.皮尔斯的腰已经疼起来了，但那双绿眼睛仍从深黑里钉着他。超能力者头子啪地把一顶帽子掷到他脸上：“别这么着，艾登。我都吃不好早饭了。”

他们确有一段相安无事的美好时光。失去至亲的男孩甚至和同等经历者分享过体温，好像就是在这间屋子的这张窄床上，年轻人死物般沉睡在他手臂中。

艾登皮尔斯的呼吸声逐渐闷重急促。

“一开始我不是帮了你很多事吗？想想我们的合作。为什么就不能对我网开一面，私法制裁者？你甚至背地里调查我的过去，通过那……信息网络什么的。”年轻人翘着脚控诉。他正坐在电脑后面艾登皮尔斯的前专用座位上，多动症般地在扶手上乱来，“……该死，我早该这么做了！”

注意到被拘押者不再挣扎，甚至没有清醒的肌肉反应是十几分钟之后的事了。戴尔森吃饱喝足，空余整整一桌面的包装垃圾，他拿着笔头在纸上乱画——一般情况下他管那叫设计——不小心捅破了纸张。“……艾登.皮尔斯？艾登？”他像投篮一样团起废纸，把一部分治疗力量链接到年长男人身上。

超能力者耐心地等了十万个世纪，或者五秒钟，灰尘漂浮在静止的斜行光线内，而屋子正中央的牺牲柱上毫无反应。

戴尔森罗尔从柔软坐垫里弹起来，几乎用上能力冲过去，甩掉正好压在私法制裁者嘴唇上的帽子，手指放上艾登的颈动脉，心惊胆颤地等着得出诊断。

无论何时何地，超能力者罪犯只能信任自己，自己守护自己；他永远那么武断，因此没留意到私法制裁者袖子底下滑出来的一截按钮。

 

end

 

 

 

 

 

 

燃气管道爆炸卷走了几个路人的性命。艾登皮尔斯半边腿脚仍打着厚密绷带，另外半边衣服在现场烧成了灰，但除去几圈神秘的勒痕，没有开放性伤口。


End file.
